Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/July
July #MonsterArt Contest Winnerhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b2da93d429f8d85b8b5025 Lush Lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b340adeb8724b85c8b4569 Surprise! I sang with Tony tonight in Montreal's Jazz Festival!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b367faeb8724303d8b4569 Me and Tony singing some favorites from our new project. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b36a2ceb8724e3558b4569 I had the time of my life tonighthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b390fbeb8724d55e8b4569 Grupo para os que falam português!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b4845cd429f8dd2a8b49e9 Night night little monsters u are my everything.what a magnificent crowd tonight, a real rave, there's no one like uhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b4faf91fc1e69a628b4569 Dream awhile, Scheme awhilehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b5b1f193512772498b4569 Thank you for the beautiful flowers @itstonybennett You've changed my life. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b5bb0beb872407608b4569 Grupo para nuestros hablantes de españolhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b5f4234ba15cef308b4792 ANGELPIGhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b70ce91fc1e6f8208b4569 Lights, Music, Curtain #artRaveQuebec getting MANiCUREDhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b783381fc1e6e01e8b4569 Those little dots are fans, and that's our stage and lights beaming from the center. Unreal 90,000 ppl showed up! What a magical night #artraveQuebechttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b7839d935127bb128b4569 ����Alejandro���� people can say what they want. The truth is in the crowd. And I can't wait to sing for them :)https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b7da76935127c44f8b4569 #artRaveOttawa LETS GO MONSTERS Be proud, we've come so far together. Everyone deserves a shot. Tonight is ours!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b86e71935127323e8b4569 In the park with my bitchhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b87e7c1fc1e655198b4569 She's my best friend, other than her dad :)https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b87ebfeb87249d558b4569 A monster has this made for Asia ���� I love my fans so much, will fight for them foreverhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b886351fc1e6be748b4569 Selfie in a selfie on the way to a sold out show @brandonvmaxwell @wanaynayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b88a68eb872415648b4569 Groupe français LittleMonstershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53b88e727fc289a12f8b53e8 I love the cake this hotel made me. Luck be a Lady.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b94c889351271e1e8b4569 Hung out with the Toronto Firemen today, their Firehouse was beautiful! Great guys!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b986c4935127a6398b4569 TORONTO Firehouse. Jumpin' Trucks ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b99517eb8724e67a8b4569 My 'unwrapping my shoppin' outfit #ladiesnight #getthewine ��������https://littlemonsters.com/post/53b9f788eb8724a1728b456b Serving some Eliza Doolittle realness. My life is cinema.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba1f351fc1e678298b4569 It's so hot in here *cue the Puccini*https://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba2038eb8724f2378b4569 ��night night Toronto, that was a seriously Bad Romancehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba2129935127ca6b8b4569 But mom I like to play with your pearls. We have a special bond.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba2620eb8724d5778b4569 I love her, and I love my fans. Cant wait for you to hear Cheek to Cheek my new jazz album. We listen to it all day. I sing along and fall asleep ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba26da1fc1e600718b4569 PAWS UP BEETCHEShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53ba27601fc1e69f778b4569 H&M is coming out with a Koons collaboration and they sent my this fabulous bag. ARTFLOP my a���� POP wears ART. #artpophttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bb045deb87241e0b8b4569 This is a Warhol, king of the Pop Art movement. Here Art is Wearing Pop. Get it? This is what I meant by the album expressing reverse-Warhol. Through visuals and also the music: the music was my artistic expression of ARTPOP life, the life of a musician and woman who is constantly wearing art like a dress--and then becoming a new form of it.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53bb05c51fc1e6af698b4569 On my way to Buffalo. Listening to the Tony song and getting excited for tonight #artRaveBuffalohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bb06681fc1e62d718b4569 ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/53bba88ceb872482728b4569 Post by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bc031ceb87249a1c8b4569 I loved the yoga studio we found today in ☔but still beautiful Torontohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bc5a7e1fc1e66b688b4569 Trash Elevator #howglamoroushttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bc5afc1fc1e6a56e8b456a Goodnight monstershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bcac6aeb8724555f8b4569 Tired little babyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bcbcd9935127ef578b4569 My favorite pastime. Boxing while listening to Ella ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53bda60aeb8724516d8b4569 Baby Black Roses are my favorite ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53bdd7181fc1e6e1338b4569 Toronto put your �� on it's time to Party in Toronto! I have had the BEST time here I can't wait to show u a good time!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53bdd83feb8724cd338b4569 Sold out show ��TORONTO was murdahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53be0b18935127f2638b4569 #artravehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53be0b881fc1e6250c8b4569 #artRave *cue loud electronic music and jumping culture monsters*https://littlemonsters.com/post/53be2fe73473338b1d8b4569 Frenchie Princesshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bea893347333e0638b4569 Gettin shitty at the dentisthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53bf3943935127463c8b4569 my boyfriends back and it's gonna be trouble! Heyla heyla #chicagohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c0764eeb87240b1a8b4569 Chicago was so TURNT I had to dress up after show.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c0ddf41fc1e6123b8b4569 ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c0ec5eeb872472338b4569 Not Today Satan #ChicagoIsMyShithttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c1998093512764068b456a ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c1a6c493512777498b4569 Amazing clothes my sister found for me today. Some pieces 100 years old. I love wearing lace with a story.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c218753473334b128b4569 Me and little monsters. Birds of a feather, we flock together. In all our rainbow pride.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c22a3deb872465598b4569 So excited that Robert Wilson is showing the portraits he did of me in NY. They were just shown at the Louvre in Paris. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c370591fc1e6597d8b4569 My bus is matte black like the bat mobile ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c4d9711fc1e644508b4569 Just left Bikram Hot Yoga Houston, took with Sheri Goodland what a sweetie! Now massage, eat, nap, #artRAVEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c6e5aa652863e6358b4569 Happy Birthday Ginger Rogers. Thank you for gracing us with your elegance, beauty, and phenomenal talent ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c6e67f652863683d8b4569 Almost ready to #artRaveHouston Let's trend it! Uniting monsters all over the world while we blast off to VENUS!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c729cc347333c8298b4569 This happened tonight ☺me and little me. What a special Gypsy. #artRaveHoustonhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c7818e1fc1e6e7188b4569 ������������https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c784413473335e6b8b4569 Bye Feliciahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c784be347333e8708b4569 Oh what a night! #artraveDallas it's #APHRODIshy #actSleazy #Venushttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c8c59d1fc1e6e45e8b456a On my way to The Yellowstone Club in Montana to see @jeffkoonsstudio for a talk about Arthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c9205534733367518b4569 FASHUN: Vintage Mugler on the plane Listening to Miles Davis My favorite is Flamenco Sketcheshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c921011fc1e66b1c8b4569 It is so phenomenally beautiful here #YellowStoneClubhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c9551f3473332a728b456a Me and @jeffkoonsstudio giving a group chat today. Asia came along too, she dressed me.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53c9adba652863a4748b4569 Post by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53c9b1ee1fc1e64a448b4569 Las Vegas baby with my partner in crime. And well see daddy in a few hours. Life is good ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cb262e6528632b2e8b4569 Airplane Fun. SHE CAN FLY!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cb94a33473333c048b4569 #artRavehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cb972c1fc1e622498b4569 #SWINEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cb977f3473333c0f8b4569 Also having a doggie day @brandonvmaxwell hanging out with them Kinney dogs this is *chippie*https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cc55f53473334f398b4569 What is happening *cute overload* that is Mika w Asiahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cc569b1fc1e6a06b8b4569 Gypsy Lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cc86ba1fc1e68f4a8b4569 I love this picture, I'm having so much fun crusading ARTPOP around the US. The energy is more diehard than ever. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cca218347333f0398b4569 I swear I'm not chewing your heels mommy. Were just talking. ��#asiaGramhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cd2a151fc1e685798b4569 my little fleabag *she doesn't actually have fleas It's just a term of endearment*https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cd2b593473338f7c8b4569 Curvy and Proud ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cd9d96347333d1638b4569 #artRaveLosAngeles see you on Venus!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cd9f303473331c728b4569 #artravelosangeles in t minus 35 minhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cde0291fc1e673688b4569 AsiaPump Ruleshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53ce0eef652863b71f8b4569 And then this happened tonight ' oh lord for the LARR can I get an amen #Venus had a #Penishttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53ce2d111fc1e6274b8b4569 3 yrs and he still sends me flowers out of nowhere ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cf344b3473330e378b4569 Hollywood got real nasty tonight. #artRave #ARTPOPcouldMEANanythinghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cf77a9652863a6278b4569 ��me and Justin�� semi precious 4 lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53cfcc0334733376218b4569 #AsiaGram with @justjared and moi after the show! Everyone had the best time! Hope youre hungover! ��souvenir ⭐https://littlemonsters.com/post/53cfcda81fc1e68a0f8b4569 I'm just a jazzy baby that's all #studiohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d0877d65286317098b4569 Night monsters, Going to sleep on Venus. The Planet is quiet tonight, all the artRavers are sleeping..⭐https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d08bab652863563a8b4569 Tony's art. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d0951a88cb9877448b4569 Studio Rattin' with the Bennett Boyshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d1cbc51fc1e6364d8b4569 It's a Standard night #CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d1d2f588cb98bb168b4569 Dance with me, I want my arm about you ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d24ae988cb9816398b4569 This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. #Thelmpact ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d327f51fc1e6e80b8b456a Bye bye Atlantahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d32eee652863ce6f8b4569 car to airplane, hotel to garage, vintage coat, life a miragehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d3bcdd34733393328b4569 GirlStuff spa time makes us ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d4269c1fc1e6fc3c8b4569 Post Rehearsal Blues #cheektocheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d475f7652863496a8b4569 Central Park with Asiahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d47827652863f3748b4569 That's me #BewitchedBotheredBewildered Rehearsal with the @briannewmanny Quartet for @itstonybennetthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d479746528638d0e8b456a Let's get ready to rumble. #cheektocheek @itstonybennetthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d55abb88cb98df468b4569 Rehearsal with the boys. #rivingtonrebelshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d588bd34733362288b4569 Back in the New York Groovehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d589eb3473334b428b4569/ Asia is having a real time right now �� does not like her reflection!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d5ce68347333b54d8b4569 Just one more sleep begs these restless nights. Then well really be Cheek to Cheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d5d93a88cb98740a8b4569 �� having fun getting excited for this new time in our lives together. Laying in bed with the lyrics and melodies of many voices in my head. So many stories to tell. And I got the best guy in the world on my side #TonysGirlhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d5e8d4347333e3418b456a Did u know I'm been singing jazz since I was 13?https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d5f23c88cb9817138b4569 It's true! I'll be in Sin City 2: A Dame to Kill For with my favorite scene partner Joseph Gordon-Levitt I love Rodriguez he really killed this one!https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d68bff1fc1e6b51e8b4569 Me and my babe ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d6d8781fc1e63b278b4569 Long night with my Tony then an impromptu set at St. Jerome's in NY. We can't stop celebrating. Tonight, ANTHING GOEShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d750f3347333bf1c8b4569 Just for a LIL' while, call me Lady. #cheektocheek #TheTodayShowhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d7626a65286320028b4569 Haven't even glued my other eyelash on and lookie what what the cat dragged inhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d77f3365286302208b4569 Making our jazz album announcement LIVE on NBC #cheektocheek what a beautiful dayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d791401fc1e6eb358b4569 We just announced 'Cheek to Cheek' our Jazz Collaboration Out September 23 #56dayshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d799b0652863480f8b456a �� He calls me Firefly cuz oh my, I radiate moon glow ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d80c3f652863d4508b4569 Here is one of my portraits by Bob Wilson 'Ingres', I posed for six hours. This is the videohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53d95732dea3bbe47b8b45a2 My fan are the greatest gift and blessing of my life.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53d95f2f0fb0a282078b4586 Me and my lil angel on our first cover. I heard her on the phone with her agent this morning it's scaring me.https://littlemonsters.com/post/53da9a7288cb9881458b4569 And my sister Natali killing it in fashion, jacket from her Parsons thesis collection chosen by Carine Roitfeld to be featured this Icon Issue. Natali made it by hand. #germanottagirlshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53da9bd888cb98464c8b4569 I was born in fishnetshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53dac4be1fc1e6d2308b4569 Last night was a great show! #LadyByDayGagaByNight Next stop Back to LAS VEGAShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53db49c6347333307a8b4569 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)